


HoneyVenom Giftmas

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Razz has something he wants to give to Stretch.





	HoneyVenom Giftmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

This was it, Razz’s chance, the one he’d been waiting for. They were all gathered at Blueberry and Stretch’s house for a Giftmas Eve party and he was just drunk enough to make social interaction bearable. And everyone else was drinking too, so he wasn’t alone.

Taking a deep breath, he strode up to where Stretch lounged on the couch. “Hello,” he said as he stiffly sat down next to him

“Hey pal,” Stretch said with relaxed and lazy hand movement. When they’d first met they’d fought a lot, sharing a mutual dislike for each other based off assuming the other was an inferior corrupt version of their brother. But over time that had changed, with help from Blueberry’s insistence that all the skelebros from every universe that interacted with each other needed to be friends because they ‘just should be’ and ‘it’s better that way’. So, things were… well different now and had been for a while. Their insults towards each other were good natured for the most part or in Razz’s case an attempt to deflect from other things.

Sitting straight as a rod, Razz tried to pretend his face wasn’t starting to warm up. He had not had enough alcohol to make what he was considering much easier. It had been Slim’s idea because apparently no matter how hard Razz tried he couldn’t keep anything from Slim.

“Ya can relax dude, I won’t bite,” Stretch said.

Not looking at him, Razz reached into his pocket and pulled out a giftwrapped box. “I… got you a gift because you know Giftmas and stuff.” He handed it Stretch who took it with a pleasantry surprised look on his face. As soon as it was in his hands Razz was off the couch. “That’s all I wanted so… bye.” He retreated before Stretch could try to say anything.

He headed straight for Slim who was thankfully on the other side of the room. Not surprisingly he was seated on a table playing cards with Red and Comic. Razz sat next to him and hid his face in his arms on the table.

“Hey bro,” Sim said. “Ya know your face is lit up bright as a Giftmas light, right?”

“Shut up.” His face almost felt like it was burning, he hated it. What if Stretch didn’t like the gift? He probably wouldn’t, he used to not like Razz after all. What if that hadn’t changed and Razz had just made a giant fool of himself? He probably had. He wasn’t cut out for this type of thing, he was much more comfortable dealing with Royal Guard stuff back in his universe. Things were violent and dangerous but they made sense and were predictable, he knew how to handle them. This whole being friendly and forming relationships with so many people thing was still new and he was bad at it. And there were few things he hated more than being bad at something.

“Ah how cute,” Red said, an annoying grin audible in his voice. “Mean wittle Razz has a…”

“Shut up or I’ll slap you.” Razz interrupted him, pounding a fist on the table.

“Ya’d have to look up to do that though. And then we’d all get to see your pretty glowing face.”

“Don’t antagonize him right now, Red,” Comic said. “Razz I’m sure Stretch will love whatever gift ya got him.”

“Yeah bro,” Slim said, patting him lightly on the back. “I’m sure ya got nothing to worry ‘bout.”

“I doubt it.” Razz groaned, regretting his decision to go through with it. Stretch wasn’t going to like it, there was no way he would, and then everything would be weird and awkward. Razz would never be able to live it down.

***

Stretch blinked in surprise as he watched Razz walk away, or more like retreat as fast as he could without breaking into a proper run. He was cute when he got all shy and nervous like that.

Wow, had Stretch really just had that thought? Yeah, he had and he didn’t feel the slightest bit ashamed about it. Being the smallest Sans already made Razz pretty much cute by default anyway, even when he had his guard up. So, Stretch could think he’s cute all he wanted as long as he never said so within Razz’s hearing.

He turned his attention to the present in his hands. He wouldn’t have ever expected Razz would get him a gift. But getting gifts was always nice. It was wrapped perfectly, maybe even better than how Blueberry wrapped presents, in plain red paper with a white ribbon tied into a neat little bow on top. It was smallish cube shaped box that didn’t weigh very much. Shaking it caused whatever was inside to rock back and forth a bit, though not much.

Stretch grabbed hold of the one of the ribbon ends and almost feeling bad for ruining such a perfect bow pulled on it, causing it to unravel. Then he carefully unwrapped it and pulled the lid off the box. He titled it, letting the object inside slide into his hand.

It was a snow globe, a medium sized one. Its centerpiece was a red and black ornately detailed train engine, steam powered too and well modeled. Giving it a good shake, caused the glittery fake snow to swirl and dance around the train before slowly settling back down. It was gorgeous.

He got so caught up looking at it, giving a shake every few seconds to watch the snow settle again, that it was a bit before he remembered to check for a note. And there was one folded up neatly in the bottom of the box. Placing the snow globe on his lap, he pulled it out and gently unfolded it. Razz’s handwriting was immaculate, reminiscent of Blueberry’s except for the fact it wasn’t in cursive.

‘ _I heard you liked trains so I got you this. I hope you like it. Merry Giftmas -Razz_ ’

“What’s that?”

Stretch jumped a little, looking up as Blueberry approached with a smile. “Oh uh…. Razz got me a gift.” Feeling himself blush a little, Stretch held up the snow globe so Blueberry could see it. “Cool, right?”

“Ah that’s so sweet.” Blueberry’s smile widened. “Do you get him something too?”

“Well uh… no, I think didn’t he’d get me anything so…” Stretch would have to though now, right? But what? Even if Razz was a lot more relaxed and open than he used to be he still didn’t openly discuss his interests or dreams. He liked cooking though and was very good at it, so maybe Stretch should get him something cooking related. He’d ask Slim about it later.

“You should at least go thank him, you could give him a kiss.”

Now Stretch was blushing. “What, why?” Kissing Razz was… Why would he want to do that?

“Because he has a giant crush on you, everyone knows it. And if I had to guess I’d say you have a crush on him too, right? You guys are cute together.”

What could Stretch even say to that? It’s not like he could honestly deny that he might have a bit of crush on Razz when not even ten minutes ago he was thinking about how cute Razz was. And he’d maybe had enough alcohol during the course of this party so far that the thought of kissing Razz wasn’t really that bad, even if he probably would get a slap for it. Which might actually be pretty funny.

***

“Razz’s boyfriend is coming over,” Red said with a chuckle. “Let’s let them have some alone time.”

“He’s not…” Razz began, looking up. But the three of them had already teleported elsewhere, bringing their card game with them. He growled but cut off when Stretch sat in the chair next to him.

“Hey Razz,” he said. “Thanks for the gift, it’s really neat.”

“Oh uh… you’re welcome.” Razz straightened, breathing out a sigh of relief. See, this wasn’t so bad, was it? That was taken care of, now they could all move on.

“I uh… didn’t get ya anything though.”

“That’s fine, I don’t need…”

Stretch leaned over and kissed him. It wasn’t even one the cheek or anything, but full on the mouth. Razz stiffened for a second or two before melting into it, lifting his hands to lightly grasp Stretch’s hoodie strings. He even instinctively opened his mouth for it, letting Stretch’s conjured tongue entwine with his own, he hadn’t even realized he’d summoned it.

Stretch had been drinking too, something sweet, Razz could taste it on his breath. It almost made him feel more intoxicated.

When Stretch pulled away he was grinning, blushing a little too though not nearly as much as Razz was. “Merry Giftmas.”

Razz blink up in surprise at him for a few seconds before hiding his face in his hands. He almost couldn’t believe Stretch had just done that. Who did that kind of thing? And that he’d reciprocated so easily.

Stretch chuckled. “That’s uh… not how I thought that would go. I was sure ya’d slap me.”

“That’s… I…” Razz groaned, rubbing his face in his hands. Had anyone seen them kiss? He didn’t dare look up to find out.

“You’re cute when you’re shy.”

Razz looked back up at him. “I am not.” Maybe he should slap Stretch after all.

“There’s the Razz I know. But uh… ya wanna hang out sometime?”

Razz studied his face, looking for a possible trick. There didn’t seem to be any. “Are you… asking me out on a date?”

Stretch hesitated, looking to the side. “Maybe. What would ya say if I was?” Again, he seemed entirely genuine and that was… something, Razz wasn’t sure what yet though.

“I uh… don’t know, yes, maybe, probably.” Razz somehow managed to maintain eye contact for a little while before looking down again, his face burning and no doubt glowing bright as the bulbs on the Giftmas tree. Why did he have to suck at this stuff so much?

“Right, a date then. That’ll be fun.”

“Does that… mean we’ll be like a… thing or whatever?”

“I don’t know, maybe. We’ll see. But uh… ya wanna try that kissing thing again?”

“Yes,” Razz found himself saying before he could stop himself. But he didn’t really regret it as Stretch leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
